An Evil Game
Inside the Scorpion Stinger, some renovations are going on. Kegler is ordering some Stingwingers to move the cocoon from the throne room down to a storage area. Deviot spots this and demands an explanation (since he's been eyeing it for so long), Keggy telling Deviot he's locking it away for safe keeping by order of Trakeena. Deviot knocks a buzzbrain out of the way and tries to halt its retiring, but Trakeena shows up and he immediately turns loyal lackey, saying of course putting it away is a good plan as they wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. She approaches the cocoon and states she's powerful enough without it, but she'll keep it around just in case. Deviot thinks this a wise decision, ordering Kegler to order the Stingwingers to get back to work, as she tells Deviot you never know what the future holds. He slyly echoes her statement, as Trakeena heads back to her own throne room. She stares into the encased tarantula on the end of her new power staff, flashing back to the moment when Red Ranger killed her father Scorpius (a moment she never saw, but we digress), to the moment when her father passed away before her eyes. Her trip down last episode lane is cut short by Villamax and some Stingwingers, he's found the location of the Red Ranger for her, and she stands up, ordering vigilantly for Villamax to bring Leo to her. He quickly does as his powerful protege demands, Trakeena turning our way and saying it's time for the Red Ranger to pay for destroying Scorpius. Once again inside an abandoned cobweb covered storage area, Deviot knocks around boxes and spiderwebs as he whines about how Scorpius' power would be his if it wasn't for that meddling Trakeena. Slamming his metallic fist on a box, two monsters suddenly show up as he summoned them earlier offscreen. One is what looks like a member of the Bookala race, called Kubak, and another guy who wears a basket on his head named Teksa. Deviot tells them he has a nagging problem he needs them to take care of for him, showing them a small box containing a large amount of golden objects, saying they will be generously compensated for their time. Teksa rubs his hands in the offer of something big, Kubak asking who this nagging problem is and they will destroy him, asking only partial payment at this time, reaching for the box of treasure. Robobard slams the chest close, telling them the problem is Trakeena and it will not be easy. He takes the chest and walks away, telling them they finish the job and the treasure is theirs. Kegler comes waddling down looking for Deviot, so he has his two monsters scram before the pudgy creature can see them. He notices something amiss, but his questions are shot down by Deviot, wanting to know what he's bugging him for, calling him 'short stuff'. Kegler tells him Trakeena wants him to help Villamax capture the Red Ranger, Deviot becoming furious. He begins to get mad and have Kegler return a vulgar message to Trakeena, but stops himself just in time to pretend to be a happy servant, and it will be his honor to accompany the mighty Villamax, bowing before Keggy. Meanwhile on Terra Venture, Kai & Leo are sparring with their Quasar Sabers in the Forest Dome. These months of forced Ranger skills seem to be paying off, as they match each other pretty well. Their friendly battle turns deadly, when an energy blast is fired upon them! They search around alertly, only to find Villamax, introducing himself proudly as the noble warrior loyal only to Trakeena. He reminds Leo she's the queen whose father he struck down, getting his sword at the ready and racing towards them both. Leo & Kai rush right at him, quickly powering up into Morphed mode and attacking Villamax. The double team of Blue & Red Rangers fight fiercely, but are no match for Villamax, whose lighting fast reflexes and defense/offense tactics makes quick work of the Saber-wielding heroes. Kai is the first to fall, and as Leo is locked in combat, Kai attempts to contact help, but Villamax fires off energy bolts his way, before striking Leo down as well. Red Ranger refuses to give up, and the battle becomes more intense. Villamax has taken no hits at all, while Leo's been bombarded with them. Before they can continue fighting to the death, Deviot's got Blue Ranger in his clutches, and the entire Power Ranger team in chains, including Magna Defender, all held captive by Stingwingers! Red Ranger asks what they want with them, Villamax telling Leo that Trakeena only wants him, and if he surrenders he has his word he will release his friends, or refuse and he'll destroy all of them. All of Leo's teammates try urging him not to do it, that Villamax can't be trusted and it's a trap, but forced with only one decision to make, Red Ranger throws his Quasar Saber into the ground and powers down. He then takes off his Transmorpher and tosses it alongside the Saber, and orders them to let his friends go. Deviot has the Stingwingers get Leo (they do, along with his Transmorpher & Saber, and as his friends call out in disbelief, Villamax orders the buzzbrains to take him away, and teleport they all do. Villamax has a hearty laugh, before turning to the Rangers and honoring his deal with Leo. He pulls Kai from Deviot's arms, Robobard shocked at him letting them go when they have them helpless! Villy grabs him and says he always honors his promise, Deviot not wanting to get his robotic butt kicked backs down and nervously tells him he was right. Deviot then orders the Stingwingers to release the Power Rangers, Villamax mentions their job there is through and they must return to Trakeena. Devot whispers that Villamax's a foolish warrior and his honor will be his downfall, as the crew of evil aliens walk away and teleport, Kai and the others crawling on the ground, calling out for their captured comrade. The Scorpion Stinger has landed on a desert planet, Stingwingers buzzing about outside, while inside, Leo is chained to a wall. By the wounds on his chest it seems he's been tortured a bit, and by Deviot holding his Saber & Transmorpher together, i'd like to assume it was with that! Robobard grows impatient with all this waiting around, as he fires off some gauntlet blasts at the defenseless Ranger leader. Leo cries out in pain, before Villamax has Deviot put a stop to it, telling him they must wait for Trakeena to deal with him personally. She finally shows, and walks up to him with anger for killing her father, Leo saying he had no choice as Scorpius was going to destroy Terra Venture. Trakeena tells him now she'll have that honor, informing him when he destroyed Scorpius he created something even more powerful, her! She aims her power staff at the ground, unleashing energy that cracks open the floor and creates a pit of fire. Trakeena tells a couple of Stingwingers to untie him and throw him in, but as they attempt to chuck him into the pit, he struggles. Trakeena mentions the news of his destruction will strike fear into the universe, they'll tremble at her name yet! Deviot & Villamax laugh evilly, Leo glancing over at his Saber in the hands of the Robotic Bard before turning around, grabbing a Stingwinger and holding on as they both plummet into the pit! Trakeena thinks her vengeance quelled and begins to leave, until suddenly the Stingwinger comes buzzing back up, flying around with Leo holding on for dear, weary life! As they stand shocked at this sight, Leo directs the Stingwinger into the path of the exit, grabbing onto Deviot as they take off out of the Scorpion Stinger! Trakeena sends Villamax after him, while outside, Leo dumps Robobard off swiftly, but only a few feet away from where the Stingwinger finally crashes. His free ride over with and Deviot recovering, Leo has his Saber in hand (which he snatched during the flight) and stumbles off past a hill. Deviot watches as he runs right into his trap, Villamax exiting the Stinger with some Stingwingers, asking Deviot which way he went. He stutters in giving an answer, before pointing a completely different direction for Villamax to go rushing off blindly. Trakeena then appears, Deviot giggling to himself that this is working so perfectly he can barely stand it! She asks which way Red Ranger went, Robobard playing loyal again and showing her the proper way, where that poor buzzbrain still lays on the ground. She tells him to leave Leo to her, as she heads off into the desert after that man who killed her pa! Once she's gone, Deviot signals his two monsters, and they teleport behind him on cue. Meanwhile, Leo wanders the mountainous desert, until he finds an area surrounded by metal boxes. Weary from constant battle & torture, he falls right into the center of them before getting fried while trying to escape. Trakeena appears, holding a remote control on her hand, telling him she's been planning for this day. With the flick of a switch, a forcefield erupts from the boxes, preventing Leo from escaping his deathmatch with Trakeena. If that's the way she wants it, that's exactly what she's going to get, as Leo snaps on his Transmorpher, and holding his Saber in hand, he rips off his tattered tank top! Flexing his sweaty bulging muscles for the ladies at home, Leo shouts a Go Galactic and instantly Morphs, ready to duel to the death! Trakeena has her own sword, and the two begin to circle each other, before slashing away. Her new skills come in handy, as she attacks him, and kicks him, even knocking Leo into the forcefield. This is just not Red Ranger's day for sword battles, but he does seem to hold his own pretty well throughout most of the fight. Meanwhile, Mike is on the Astro Megaship bridge, running a scan and finding the Scorpion Stinger. He alerts the Rangers, who are all in their Jet Jammers flying through space, Kai gets the coordinates and leads the team to the rescue! Trakeena continues battling Red Ranger endlessly, wishing her father could see her now, a truly powerful warrior and taking on Leo better than Furio ever did. Behind some rocks, Deviot watches suspiciously, before telling his two monsters to go destroy Trakeena and make it look like the Red Ranger did it! Trakeena beats Leo down, but he won't let her defeat him just yet. She says it looks like he's reached the end of his story, walking toward him with her sword drawn as he crawls on the ground. Deviot takes the initiative to destroy the machine controlling the forcefield, distracting Trakeena long enough for Teksa & Kubak to jump in and attack her! She's able to quickly dodge their saber-attacks, knocking them away and asking who they are. Kubak tells her she'll never know, as the two kamikaze creatures rush into battle with the new queen of evil, while Red Ranger watches from a few feet away, his life spared for the moment. Trakeena takes on both of the monsters with ease, but eventually she takes a hit or two. Whatever she takes, she gives back, knocking Teksa down and his baskethead smashes on a rock! Kubak's big stomach makes an easy target, Trakeena slicing across it as Red Ranger begins to recover from the beating he took earlier. One who isn't recovering is Teksa, Trakeena slowly walking towards him, running her finger across her sword and charging it up with green energy. One quick slash and it's bye-bye time for the monster, he falls and dies, turning into golden sparkly dust (a sure sign of being dead now, I guess). Trakeena then turns her attention to Kubak, who nervously begs for his life, trying to defend himself but eventually losing his sword and ending up backed against a rock. Trakeena pins him to the wall with her leg up and her sword in his face, asking who put him up to this. He begins to tell her about four times (saying 'it was' over and over), when he's struck with a blast from Deviot's gauntlet! Falling to the ground and exploding right next to Trakeena (she even sword slashes at the smoke to make sure he's dead), Robobard runs over and plays innocent, saying he didn't know that monster was about to reveal what traitor plotted her destruction, but thought he was saving her life! She groans in frustration, and looks around and notices Red Ranger is missing as well, smacking Deviot in the chest before rushing to look for Leo. He hasn't gotten far, crawling on the ground not far from the battle scene, Trakeena aims her sword with deadly intent and approaches, only to get blasted from above by the Jet Jammers! The Rangers leap from their Jammers to Red Ranger's side, Kai asking if he's okay and Leo tells him that he is now. Trakeena's vengeance will not be stopped, as she morphs her sword back into her power staff, and points it at our heroes, unleashing a mighty explosion behind them, knocking all five to the dirt. She bids them good-bye as she aims her staff again, but a sudden earthquake rocks everyone, as Kubak is alive and gigantic! He stomps down on the Power Rangers, and Trakeena & Deviot teleport away before they get squished. Leo calls on the Galactabeasts to arise, and I guess they come on down to the planet and one quick Transdagger transformation later, Galaxy Megazord forms up. Kubak suddenly has a stick, and on the end of it is a machine-gun barrel, unloading a barrage of blasts on the Megazord. The Megazord presses on past them, punches Kubak and he flips his kabuki lid. Red Ranger calls on Condor Galactazord Missile Mode and fires back on the monster, frying him like tomatoes, permanently. The Power Rangers exit their Megazord and reunite on the desert floor, Red Ranger wearily giving Pink a hug, saying it was sure lucky they found him. Suddenly, a storm brews above them, lighting striking in old Lokar-footage from MMPR, Leo wondering what that is. A green bolt fires atop a nearby hill, and Trakeena appears from it! She tells them maybe not today, and maybe not here, but mark her words they will pay for destroying her father. When they're all gone evil will reign from there to forever, Leo telling her she'll never defeat them, she just laughs and teleports away again, Leo saying they'll be ready when she comes back. The Scorpion Stinger has taken off into space once more, and inside, Villamax calls on Deviot, who feigns a friendly attitude towards him. Villy hands Robobard a small dagger, as a token of his appreciation for coming to Trakeena's aid, as it was very honorable of him. Deviot gives a weak line about how they have to look out for each other, for they have a code of honor (or at least, Villamax does). Villy tells him he can count on him before he exits the scene, Deviot begins to scheme on using his honor against him. Robobard raises the dagger in his hand, as Kegler waddles up nearby, but once he notices Deviot talking to himself, he hides. Deviot says Villamax's loyalty is about as useless as that two-bit dagger, bending it in half and tossing it aside as he leaves. Kegler having saw and heard the true face of the robotic bard, and being an English scholar himself i'm sure he's not too happy about that! Airdate *October 25, 1999 Trivia *This marks the first time Trakeena has ever fought one of the Rangers. *This features two monsters from 2 different Gingaman episodes - Kubak (whose costume and footage came from Gingaman episode # 21, "The Tomato's Trail"/(Japanese title needed)) and Teska (whose costume came from Gingaman episode #14, "Juugekibou's Counterattack/(Japanese title needed)"). **Teska later appears in the " Hexuba's Graveyard " episode of the Lost Galaxy story arc. *Damon, Kendrix, and Maya do not appear unmorphed in this episode. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes